A Hole In My Heart A Pain In My Soul
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Co written by KawaiiDemons and Killallflamers210: Kagome is sent home by Inuyasha, replaced by Kikyou. Kawabara decides to visit his cousin at her shrine, but not before his boss tells him that the Spirit Detectives have to investigate her. Kag/Kur/Youko
1. Scroll One

Important Note:

Yo Peoples! Killa (kill-all-flamers210) talking here! I'm KawaiiDemons Co-writer yall! So mess with her you mess with me!

Sense at the time she didn't have an idea I'm going to give her a boost! So here's my/OUR story read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: dude leave me be cuz me no own! But I can tell you this chapter is written by me Killa

A Hole through My Heart A Pain In My Soul

--Scroll One--

Kagome sighed depressingly. Tears rolling down her face, why? Why did she have to suffer this endless pain? Kagome sat quietly on her open window sill in her own time, watching the rain fall.

Perfect, the weather was perfect on how she felt right now. It was dark, gloomy, and wet. Kagome looked down. It was a long fall if she fell, not that she cared any more.

'Great, even the weather knows how I feel'

"I used to be so happy," Kagome murmured quietly, "but now...I feel so alone and dead,"

Kagome's tears plipped plopped onto the wood of her window leaving darker stains against the light brown. Kagome put her hand to her chest and fisted it clutching the dark pink fabric of her pajamas. Kagome felt her self lean over and fall on to the floor of her white carpet. Kagome stayed on the floor and rolled into a ball. "Why? Why?" Tears rolled down her cheek as her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Kagome's tears had started to wet her shirt.

"Kagome?" Kagome's mother's head peeped through the white door. She gasped and dropped the laundry she was holding. Rushing over to her daughter, she cradled her into her arms "Kagome? Kagome, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, it hurts so much," Kagome snuggled into her mother for comfort. "I-I-Inuyasha h-he t-told me Kikyo was going to replace me and that I wasn't needed any more!" Kagome once again burst into tears again.

"It'll be okay I promise. Actually I heard that your cousin Kuwabara," Kun-Loon (that's her real name I swear!) stopped to look at her daughters face and noticed the confusion, "He was the one with the orange hair? No, well he was the one that you kicked in the knee when you thought he was taking buyo home for ever" Kun-Loon smiled at the memory.

Kagome blinked then wiped her eyes with the back of her pajama sleeve. "Oh Kuwabara. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothings wrong, it's just He is going to stay here for a while because Shizuru needs some time alone and she wants some peace and quiet. If that's okay with you of course"

"No it's okay I guess I don't mind,"

"Good," Kun-Loon reluctantly un hugged her daughter and stood up. She was about to walk out the door when Kagome's voice reached her ears.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks" Kagome said and smiled.

Kun-Loon smiled back and walked out closing the door quietly. When she got out she rested her back against the door. 'Kagome, I hope in time your heart can heal,'

---End Of Scroll One—

Yea yea sue me if ya know me HA! Short yea yea but it's just a teaser. Sigh, I'm hoping the next one is KawaiiDemons turn. So I have no complete idea on what she's gonna write.

This is the Killa of the Thrilla! Signing off!


	2. Scroll Two

Finally, KawaiiDemons is back in the building!

Hey everybody, I'm slowly but surely updating my fics and I thought I'd start with this one. I've started doing my reviewer responses at my livejournal account. If you let a review for chapter one, then you're on there. I'm under the username KawaiiDemons.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if that's what you're wondering.**

**--Scroll Two--**

Genkai sipped on her tea with Yukina as she listened to Kuwabara argue with Yusuke outside. Hiei and Kurama were both there, but preferred to stay out of things...well, at least for the time being.

"Ha ha Yurameshi, you think you're so smart! Well you're gonna miss me while I'm gone!"

"Gone? Where are you going?"

Hiei puts his hands in his pockets as he smirks.

"Humor us all and say that someone's out to kill you...besides me of course."

The tall orange haired boy just sticks his tongue out at the shorter demon as Yusuke and Kurama laugh.

"You wish you shrimp! I'm going to visit my cousin Kagome across town!"

The team leader puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

"So go. It's not like we'll miss you that much. Besides, you always get beat up whenever we have a mission."

"I do not! Besides, you guys are naturally stronger than me anyhow! You three are demons while I have to fight it out in my human skin!"

"Yes...you do something of that nature I must admit."

"KURAMA!"

They all break out laughing as Genkai comes outside with Yukina and Shizuru at her sides.

"Don't you four ever get tired of bickering among yourselves?"

Yusuke pretends to think hard about it and then smiles.

"Nope!"

"Hn. A baka like him provides endless entertainment."

Shizuru crosses her arms.

"Just like four guys to pick on the wimpiest one of the pack."

"Yeah I...HEY! Did you just call me wimpy!"

"So this is what you all do in your spare time? Sit around and play?"

They all turn to the sound of their boss' voice behind them. There, standing in teenage form is Koenma, pacifier still firmly in place.

"Hey Jr., what's up today? Why'd you call us all here?"

"To inform you of a new mission, why else?"

"Oh great. First day of summer vacation and we've already got a mission. What is it this time toddler?"

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me a toddler Yusuke."

"Well what else am I supposed to call you when you where that damn pacifier in your mouth? It's that what babies do?"

"I'll have you know that this is the source of my power and you should know that. I almost saved you from being killed in that cave."

"Yeah, yeah, and the key word there is almost."

Koenma sighs as Kurama steps forward.

"What is the mission this time?"

"I want you four to go and investigate a young miko on the other side of town. Her name is Hirgurashi Kagome and she's been emitting serious spiritual energy. I want to add her to your team. Also, there seems to be a time rift somewhere in her area. Find that and make sure it's not dangerous."

Kuwabara grabs Koenma by the front of his shirt, surprising everyone. Shizuru shakes her head wearily.

"Just when I thought I could get rid of him by sending him to his cousin's house, he has to investigate her."

"What do you mean we have to investigate her! Kagome's my cousin and there ain't nothing weird about her!"

"She is a miko Kuwabara, she is stronger than you may know."

He looks at the orange haired boy's hands still holding his shirt.

"Now would you like to let me go?"

Letting his boss go, Kuwabara thinks about it.

"What if we freak her out? I mean, what if she's not as strong as you think?"

"Then find out where that energy is coming from. Though the person that brought this to my attention is very positive that Kagome is the source."

Yusuke yawns.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?"

"Him."

Seemingly out from thin air walks a tall figure with long silver hair and amber eyes. He's dressed in an expensive suit and looks to be human at fist sight. In an instant, everyone is hit with his strong youki. Kurama and Hiei's eyes widen.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Said demon stops in front of the small group with a stoic expression on his face as always. His magenta stripes and indigo crescent moon are still intact. Even 500 years haven't changed him.

"This Sesshoumaru is positive that the miko is the one who is producing the power we speak of. The Dark Tournament is approaching and I wish to have only the best on my team this year. Persuade the miko to join…"

He turns and starts to walk back to wherever he came.

"But do not harm her. I shall not tolerate it."

In a blink of an eye, he's gone, leaving everyone but Koenma in shock.

Shizuru comes down the few steps to the guys.

"Who was that? Who is this Sesshoumaru guy?"

Kurama looks up at the sky.

"He is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. An InuYoukai that now has complete control over the demon world."

Hiei narrows his eyes and looks at Koenma.

"You sold us to him you insolent toddler?"

"Now wait just a moment! I didn't sell you to anyone. You are still my team, but he's wagering on your side."

"Hey, how does that demon know my cousin!"

"I don't know, but that's what I need all of you to find out."

Yukina steps forward.

"Won't she think it a bit odd to have four guys coming to her house?"

"No no my dear Yukina. That's why I'll be sending them as shine tourists as well as friends of Kuwabara's. A shrine can not turn away visitors."

He starts to leave, but then turns back to them.

"So Yusuke and Hiei, please do try to control your tempers while you are there. You heard what Lord Sesshoumaru said."

"Hn."

The Prince of the Spirit World disappears as the detectives stand there. Kuwabara jumps up.

"Well, off to see Kagome I guess!"

The other three detectives sigh and turn away from him.

"Idiot."

A/N: Well after so long, there's Scroll Two. Three is up to Killa to write, but I have to uh…cough catch up with her. cough Ahem. So until next time, read & review! KD out!


	3. Scroll Three

So here I am again, KawaiiDemons

Yes, I'm finally back. I've had this scroll sitting around too long. So here it is. My next update will be to my other fic, Written Desires. Oh and since Kagome's mother was never given a name, my co-author gave her one. So there. Live with it.

PS: I loved everyone else's reviews.

On with the story!

**--Scroll Three--**

Sango sat on the lip of the well looking down into the dark abyss while biting her lip. Kagome had been gone for nearly three days and Inuyasha didn't even seem to care. What a jerk. The demon slayer knew that her sisterly figure had school and those things called 'tests' to take, but Kagome was usually back by now. What could be wrong?

Everything fell into place for Sango as a soul stealer swept by.

"Damn him. He must've made Kagome go home for Kikyou."

Her eyes narrow dangerously as she stands with Hiraikotsu and set off to find the two timing hanyou. Making her way the forest so inconveniently named after aforementioned hanyou with determined steps, she comes upon Miroku under the God Tree.

"Kagome hasn't returned I take it?

"No, of course not. I saw a soul stealer sweep by, which probably means he dumped her off for Kikyou."

"That is of course our friend Inuyasha. He'll always love Kikyou."

"I don't understand him. Kikyou is dead, why can't he see that?"

"Such hostility Sango. Even if she is dead, she still walks among the living now. Inuyasha made a promise..."

"Don't remind me! I made a promise once too! A promise to protect Kohaku! Now he's dead! Some promises are meant to be broken!"

"Yes I understand Sango, but as far as we know, he never made any promises to Kagome."

"What do you know?! You're just a perverted monk anyway!" Whipping her head, she storms deeper into the forest, cursing the wind. "Damn Miroku and damn Inuyasha!"

"I couldn't agree more about mutt face." Turning, she sees the wolf Prince sitting on a fallen log with his arms crossed and his amused sky blue eyes trained on her. "What are you doing here? Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome's gone, Inuyasha sent her home! I'm minding my own business wolf!"

"Why so snappy slayer? What's wrong? Can't find any demons to slay today?"

"Cut it out Kouga before I make quick work out of you; I'm not in the mood!" He smirks, showing off a pointy fang. "Why are you out here anyway?" He shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'm waiting on Sesshoumaru." He cocks his head to the side. "Seen him?"

"No!"

"Hmm...that's odd." Sighing in exasperation, she takes a seat next to him, letting her weapon stick from the ground. "So I guess this means that InuTrasha's with the dead chick?"

"Of course, what else?" She glances at him. "Why are you waiting on Sesshoumaru? I never knew you two were friends." Kouga lets out a short chuckle.

"He rules the West, I rule the East. Only common sense for us to work together." Her eye twitches in annoyance.

"Are you saying that I lack common sense wolf?"

"Am I? Maybe. You're the one chasing after a pervert monk hoping that you can change him." She brandishes her fist in his face, but it only causes him to smirk.

"I am not chasing after him! That baka won't change and I'm tired of his games!" Stopping in her tracks, she crosses her arms and looks away from him. "Hn." At least we're using our common sense, unlike that baka INUYASHA!!" Birds fly away scared at her tone as Kouga chuckles.

"Now that you've scared the birds away, are you done slayer?"

"Shut up Kouga!"

xxx

Sesshoumaru stares at the Bone Eaters well with concealed interest. Something was...calling him to it.

_The miko's scent ends here. How is this possible? What kind of powers does the human posses to complete such a feat? _A familiar ki tries to pull him into the well, but he fights it. _This ki is similar to this Sesshoumaru's. What witchcraft is this? _A bright red light emits from the well and wraps around him. His eyes widen for a millisecond before he disappears into the well. Once he looks around, he sees he's staring at himself. Or rather...someone who looked just like him. An offspring perhaps? No, he didn't sire any pups. Realizing that he's in the air above the well, he lands beside it. Something was different though. He was in a type of shed that housed the well. The other Sesshoumaru smirks at him.

"Welcome to the future Lord Sesshoumaru." The feudal Lord looks at the impostor with a calculating glare.

"What do you mean the future? Who are you?"

"Forgive me, but I am you. Perhaps you do not recognize me because this Sesshoumaru is over 500 years older than your current state?"

"Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru."

"Tell me, how is Rin fairing? She was just with a fever two nights ago, am I correct?" The feudal Sesshoumaru conceals his shock at this knowledge. He had told no one of Rin's condition. "However, she is recovering, correct?"

"If you are me, then why are you here? Why are you not ruling over this pathetic world?"

"This pathetic world is under your protection. Yes, there are many loved ones that you wish to protect here Lord Sesshoumaru. However, ruling will forever be in your blood. I, or in this case, we, now rule over the Makai."

"I would love nothing here. You lie."

"How has your daughter been fairing Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I suppose you speak of Rin." The older Lord shakes his head.

"No, I speak of the one currently under your training. Kagome." Nothing can stop the surprise from showing on the younger Lord's face.

xxx

Kagome sat crossed legged on her bed eating a bowl of chocolate chunk ice cream while watching cartoons. A strong aura hits her, but she doesn't turn from the TV.

"Go away."

"Cartoons? Really now Kagome? This Sesshoumaru could have sworn that you were past this stage in your human life."

"Go away."

"So I take it that this is the time that my idiot half brother has chosen the clay pot over you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Your aura speaks volumes."

"Go away."

"You must return to the past and finish the jewel that you shattered." She finally turns to him and scowls.

"Don't remind me." She eyes him suspiciously. The black suit he wore set off his pale skin, silver hair and golden eyes while his demonic markings stayed firmly in tact. He looked right at home sitting on her window seat with his arms crossed. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"You have run out on your training with this Sesshoumaru, or has your brain failed you? I am currently at the well looking for you." Her eyes widen in horror.

"Oh crap! I forgot all about my training! It was hard enough to convince you to let me train under you at all! You're gonna kill me!" His eyebrow rises.

"If I killed you, then you would not be here today." Hopping up, she starts to throw things into her infamous yellow backpack. Ms. Higurashi walks in.

"Kagome dear, I came to see if..." She stops when she sees Lord Sesshoumaru in the window seat. "Oh, hello Lord Sesshoumaru." They lock eyes.

"Lady KunLoon." Nodding, she does the same.

"Hey..." Looking between the two of them. "Why is it that you're so nice to my mother, but you're a pain in the you know what to me? He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Lady KunLoon is not in need of this Sesshoumaru's training. You, however little miko, are. Accept it." Kagome sighs.

"Whatever, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded just like my father." He smirks as she shoulders her bag and dashes out the door. "See you guys later!" KunLoon starts to make the bed.

"So this thing between her and Inuyasha, is it over?" The demon lord nods.

"Yes, the hanyou has made his decision." She clicks off the TV and bows to him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for keeping Kagome safe while she travels between times." He smirks, showing off his pointy fangs.

"I have to. For her to be the daughter of a Taiyoukai, she is a walking target for trouble. Even if she does not know of her parentage."

"The final battle with Naraku is coming up soon, right?"

"Yes, but that should be the least of your concerns. Naraku is a small stepping stone compared to the Dark Tournament in the Makai." Ms. Higurashi holds her heart. "You can not stop her from participating Lady. This is her destiny to gain her full power."

"What if she doesn't make it pass Naraku? What if he wins?"

"Impossible. We are living in the future. If he would have succeeded, we would still be hunting him now. She shall have ample help."

"I just don't want anything to happen to her." She pauses. "Sesshoumaru...have you seen Souta? I thought he was due back today?"

"He is still completing his training with my General at the palace. It seems that they enjoy sparring against each other."

"Oh and how is the General's wife fairing?"

"She is happy to have the young Souta around. She said that he reminds her of her younger sibling. Now that we are done discussing that, shall we be on too more pressing matters? I do believe we have dinner reservations tonight." She smiles.

"Yes, oh but you must tell me about this Youko character. When will Kagome meet him?" They head out the door.

xxx

Kagome pulls herself out of the well and looks around. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me my butt! He could care less that I was missing!"

"It is no wonder that you are constantly attacked miko. You give away your location too easily. Unacceptable." She glares at him.

"Well excuse me! You're the one who told me..." She stops, forgetting that this was a totally different demon than the one in her time. He knew nothing of the future. However, Lord Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow in interest and a gleam in his eye.

"This Sesshoumaru told you what praytell?" She blushes and looks away.

"Nothing. Can we just get started on today's training?" He turn and starts into the forest.

"Come." Glaring a hole into his back, she grumbles, already aware that he could hear her perfectly. "We shall commence your training after I meet with the Wolf Prince. You, shall remain silent. Or else." She stick out her tongue but walks behind him anyway.

_Well at least I don't have to see that jerk Inuyasha..._


End file.
